Final Fantasy: Vampire Chronicles
by Garfieldfan
Summary: Vampires meet Crystal Chronicles! Read to find out! complete!
1. Prolouge

This is my first fic! Don't hurt me!R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.**

**Prologue**

It was a dark and stormy night, wait, okay it wasn't stormy, but it was dark. Okay it wasn't night- wait you couldn't tell what time it was. So... It was a dark forest. Sean, a selkie, was on a journey to collect myrhh. Although he had plenty of water, he hadn't eaten in eleven days! "Man, I should've prepared better," he said. He collapsed instantly from hunger. He thought he was alone, but he was wrong.

While he was unconscious he had a flashback to his village... "Promise me that you will come back," said Karen, his girlfriend.

"I will. I promise," he said.

When he awoke he found himself tied to a tree. "So hungry... HEY! Why am I tied to a tree?" he said.

"Because", said a dark figure,"you're my experiment."

"Well, Why me?"

"You were the only thing in the forest! that's why," yelled the figure.

"Oh..."

The figure then picked up a needle with a strange purple fluid in it off of a table, walked up to Sean, and injected the fluid into one of Sean's veins.

"AAAAAAGH,'' he screamed in pain. Then the figure put sicks at both of Sean's sides.

"Tritos... GAMMADOS!" chanted the figure. Immediatly Sean was shocked by the sticks.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Why don't pant pant you kill pant pant me now." gasped Sean.

"Where would the fun in that be? Besides, you're going to be my servant," said the figure.

" I'll NEVER serve you!"

"Oh, you will... BRAIN WASH!"

" gasp AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he said. _'Karen.. I'm sorry' _he thought.

Me:Tune in next time to find out what happens to Sean!

Sean: WHAT! WHY NOT NOW?

Me:Fine! sneak peek

"Where am I? What am I? Who am I?"

"My cottage. A vampire. My servant."

" Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"No, no, NO! We are not there yet!"

"How about now?"

"NOOOOOOOOO"

End of Prologue


	2. Names, names, and more names

I'm baaaaaaaack

Sean: about time!

me:Whatever. please R&R

**Disclaimer:You know I do not own Final Fantsy**

**Chapter1 :Names, Names, and More Names**

"Where am I? What am I? Who am I?"asked Sean.

"My cottage. A vampire. My servant," said the figure.

"Who are you?" said Sean

"I am Your Master, I am Perfection, I am Dark Yuke!" he said as he flung off his dark cloak.

"I'll need a name."

"You are Dark Vampire."

"Cool".

_Meanwhile on the main road to Tipa..._

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we the-"

"No. No. No. NO! We are not there yet, alright!" yelled a male thirty-five year old leader clavat whose name was Lance

"Please calm down, Lance," begged a thirty-four and a half year oldsecond-in-command female clavat whose name was Jan.

" Yeah, Lance, listen to Jan," said a malethirty year old selkie whose name was Joe.

" Yeah, see that, we're over the thing, right Lance?" said Moe, a maletwenty-five year old liltie.

Moe is the annoying one and was always concerned about four things: his armor, his weapon, his looks, and the women. Joe took almost NOTHING seriosly, EXCEPT for the chalice. Jan was shy, never wanted the men to fight, especially over her, and was basically the healer of the group. Lance was the wisest, and none of the other three had ever seen him get a question wrong, except for the one question about the fifth element. He wore a gaia plate and a twisted scope. He used the Excalibur and a diamond shield. Moe wore a dragon's heart amulet, gold gauntlets, and a blessed mail. He used a sonic lance. Joe used prism bludgeon, and wore an iron belt, a thief's emblem, and a time mail. Jan used her father's sword and a rune shield, and wore a diamond plate and flower bracer. The chalice was full to the brim with myrhh, and, as usual, Joe was taking intensive care of it. In fact, when the chalice had any myrhh in it nobody had ever seen him drop it.

"I can't wait 'till the party!" said Moe.

"Me niether, I've been looking forward to this all year!" said Jan.

"...Say, Jan, have you thought of who you're going to marry?" said Lance.

"...No, not really why, Lance?"

"Just wondering." said Lance _'Please don't be Moe'_ he thought.

"Icanseethevillage!" said Moe quickly.

Me: There you go!

Sean: What about me! I had about 2 minutes of showtime!

Me: I can fire you ya' know.

Sean:meep!

Me: Have a cookie

Sean: yay!chomp chomp chompulp.

KLUNK!

Me: K.O.!

End of Chapter


	3. The attack

Me: Yay! next chappie up!

Sean: The sooner the better.

Me: Keep your pants on! R&R!

**_Disclaimer: yeah you know._**

**Chapter2 : The Attack**

"GO! Find a victim!" said Dark Yuke.

"I will!" said Dark Vampire as he flew away.

_AT TIPA_

"Chicken Dance!" said Moe.

"What!" said everybody.

"Sorry," said Moe, "Vampire!"

"MOE!" said everybody.

"No really! Look!" He said pointing to a vampire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!",and,"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" ,were the varios cries of the crowd.

"Ha ha!" said the vampire,"Such fun!" he said as he terrorized the people by swooping down next to the people. He then spotted Jan! He started to swoop! blood spattered! Gore! Lance gaurded against the vampire's claws with his arm! (Hey, it was a party, how would they look if they brought their weapons and armor?) Dark Vampire flew back into the air, obviously playing with them. "Hey, fresh blood! lick lick lick lick lick" ,he said as he licked his claws clean.

"Urg! Get to your houses!" grunted/yelled Lance.

"NO! My mission must not fail!" the vampire said as he took out his racket. The team grabbed their weapons( it would take too long to put on their armor) and escorted the eldrly to their houses. "Oh no you don't!" he said as he swooped toward selkie a woman and her child.

"Help! Help!", the woman screamed

"NO!" Joe said as he ran to save them. The vampire then decided to hit Joe instead. He hit Joe sqaurly on the head! K.O. ding, "Ouch!" was all Joe could say before he fell to the ground out cold. The vampire swooped back up into the air to look for another target.

"Yes!" said the vampire,"such fun!"

"Joe!" screamed Jan as she ran over to heal Joe"Cure!".

" No!" said the vampire, "HIIYAAH!" he Yelled as he swooped down. " Knock Out Claw!" he said as he aimed for Jan. Direct hit! Oh no!

"Ohhhhhh..."

" THUNDAGA!" yelled Lance. ZZZAAAAAAAAAAP!

" AAAAAAHG!" the vampire screamed in pain, " I'll be back!" he said, not noticing that he dropped Jan right into Lance's arms.

"YYAAAAAAAAYY!" screamed the crowd.

_In the Forest of Darkness_

"You failed!" said the Dark Yuke.

"I'm sorry master. Next time I'll not fail" said the Dark Vampire.

"You had better not!"

Me: All done!

Sean: And I got my showtime!

Me: See? we're both happy!

End of Chapter


	4. Healing up

Me:The last chapter was exciting wasn't it?

Sean: Yeah, but did it have to be Thundaga, the ultimate thunder spell?

Me:Well... no, but Lance didn't want Jan to be taken.

_**Disclaimer: yeah I do not own FF**_

**Chapter3 : Healing Up**

_At Tipa's Doctor's Office_

"Is Joe okay?" Jan asked.

"Yes, it is just a minor concussion," the doctor said.

"Whew! you gave me a real scare doctor. You had to examine Joe for so long! I thought he was dead!"

"Well, the worst to the entire village was Lance's wound, those claws almost went to his bone!"

"At least the vampire didn't bite anybody."

"That's true."

_In the Heavy Healing Room_

Moe is watching the beautiful nurse with hearts in his eyes. The nurse, however, was paying no attentionto Moe, instead she was trying to summon all her magical power to heal Lance's arm," heal his arm spirits of health, HEAL!" almost imeadiatly Lance's wound became much more shallow.

"Thank you, Nurse."

"You're welcome, Lance. It was the least I could do!"

"How about a date, nurse?" asked Moe

"No way!SLAP!"

"Ouch!" needless to say Moe had gotten only one date in his lifetme.

"You had better take Joe home," said the doctor,"He had it very rough last night."

_At Lance's house_

"That was a wierd looking vampire, it looked more like a selkie." said Lance.

"How could you tell! It blended into the night sky!" said Moe.

"It's almost like it's a mutated selkie!" said Jan. Lance and Moe stared at her, "What?"

"In any case we need to get ready to leave in two weeks," said Lance,"Jan, do you think your father could forge something for me?"

"Sure, he can forge almost anything!"

"Great!"

"I'll get the food and water ready!" said Moe.

"Don't eat it all this time!" said Lance

"Okay!"

"I'll go with him to make sure," said Jan.

_In the Forest of Darkness_

"In two weeks you will go and find those travellers, then bring them back to me."

"Yes, master."

"GOOD! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Me: Uh-oh! It ain't lookin' good for our young heros!

Sean: On top of that I'm thirsty.

Me: Double uh-oh please review! Gotta run!

End of Chapter


	5. An Attack and Letters

Me:To close! That water buffalo never stood a chance

Sean:BUURP! so full... can't move...

Me: R&R!

_**Disclaimer: This is gettin' old... I do not own FF**_

**Chapter4 : An Attack and Letters**

_Two weeks later_

"We're off!" Lance said as he slapped the papoapumus, "Yah!"

_On the road_

"Let's go to River Belle Path," said Moe.

"Nah, Goblin Wall!" said Joe.

"R.B.P.!"

"G.W.!" they went on &on &on &on.

Until Lance said," River Belle Path is closer we'll go there," Moe blew a raspberry at Joe.

_In the sky_

"There they are!" the Dark Vampire said to himself as he flew down to attack. "I'll not fail this time!"

_On The Road_

"Look out!" said Moe in the nick of time. Joe hit the dirt!

"Missed! I'll fight long range!" the dark vampire said, "Thunder!" it barely missed! "Thundara!" Joe was hit!"Gotcha!" Lance Jumped out of the moving wagon to gaurd with his shield! He's too late!

"Stop!" ( the spell) eeeeeert "Fire!" oooomf! he dropped Joe! Moe goes to make the catch!

"I got him! I got him!" schlort! "ow."

_At River Belle Path_

The gang is slaughtering the monsters! Blood everywhere! So far only Moe has taken hits. The others were sniping on the other monsters with magic. The Giant Crab! Lance, Moe, and Joe are hiting it with all their might, while Jan healed. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM sizzle sizzle

_Back on the road_

The gang is talking about their victory and their reading letters.

"That was easy!" said Moe.

"WAAAAAAH!" cried Jan.

"What's wrong, Jan?" asked Lance.

"My pet rabbit died! WAAAAAH!"

"You mean the one you've had ever since you can remember?" asked Moe. She looked at Moe.

"sniffle sniffleWAAAAAH!"

"MOE! you're not helping!" Joe and Lance said in unison.

"Sorry."

"There, there, Jan, at least it wasn't you're father," said Lance.

"WAAA- you're right!" she said.

"How did you do that Lance?" Moe asked.

"I just took her mind off her rabbit," Lance said.

"Ooooooohh," said Joe and Moe in unison.

Me:yay!

Sean:buurp!

Me:is that all you can say?

Sean:buuurp!

Me:Fine don't answer that!

Sean:buuuuurp!

Me:Please re-

Sean:buuuuuuuuuuurp!

Me:-ve-

Sean:buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp!

Me:-iw. Pipe down!

End of Chapter


	6. A Capture

Me:Sean has gas so he can't be here. Well, R&R!

_**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla just read.**_

**Chapter5 : A Capture**

_11:37 p.m._

"If I fail this time my goose will be cooked!" said DV to himself. He looked at the tents,_ "Hmmm.. Enni minni bla bla bla I pick this one."_

"snooooooorre." snored Lance. Dark Vampire started to lean down toward Lance's neck. Punch! reflexes kick in.

_"Ow! okay next one,"_ he thought. Walks into Joe's tent, kneels down... same thing, backhand, _"How hard is it to attack a sleeping team?"_ walks into Moe's tent, _"Okay, maybe I should K.O. him,"_takes out shot Dark Vampire squirts the shot fluid into him. Oh no! It worked! Could this be the end of Moe?

_In the air._

"Teddy."

_"Ack! He's choking me!"_

_1 minute later._

DV is dangling Moe by the legs, but is that stopping Moe from squezing DV's feet? NOPE! "Teddy."

_"My... foot!" _

_That morning_

"Good morning sun! Good morning birds! Good morning popaopomus!" said Jan cheerfully.

"Good Morning Jan," said Lance,"Good Morning Joe."

Joe however did not look like a happy camper,"Wha, oh, good morning Lance."

"You look like you were bitten by a chipmunk while you were going to the bathroom," said Lance.

"I was."

"Oh."

_At breakfast_

"Hey, that's my biscuit!" Lance said.

"Oh sure just Becuase it was on your plate means it's yours," said Joe

"Well, it does!" snatch!

"Give that back!" grab! they fight over the biscuit until.

"I think I'll make some more biscuits," said Jan

"What a great idea Jan!" said Lance, "You may have that biscuit." he said as he let go of the biscuit.

"Oof!" said Joe as he hit the ground, "Hey, where's Moe he should have been here by now."

"You're right he's never late when I make biscuits," said Jan.

"I'll check his tent," said Lance,"Uh-oh. His weapon is still here he never goes anywhere without his lance."

Me: That's never good... Well read the next chapter to find out what happens to Moe!

End of Chapter


	7. Information

Me: Next chappie up! yay! .

Sean:hoarsly yay.

Me: What's wrong wi- oh.

_**Disclaimer: sigh I do not own FF... READ ALREADY!**_

**Chapter6 : Information**

_The next morning_

Lance and company go to the nearest town, "Have you seen a liltie that looks like this?" asked the team as Lance held up a picture of Moe.

"Well, yeah, bu-."

"WELL?" the team said in unison.

"It was late last night and we were at the party for the return of our caravan when a dark vampire swooped in out of nowhere! we grabbed our weapons as soon as we saw it, but it grabbed woman and bit her! Poor, poor Sarena... Anyhoo, he landed to fight us with his claws. He won as you can see... Our healers are trying to heal Sarena, but it isn't looking to well... We might have to stab her heart with a silver stake. I've always wanted to try stabbing a vampire with a silver stake though!" said the villager. Lance pointed to his own head and twirled his finger.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, sir. Do you know which way the vampire went?" asked Lance.

"East," the villager said as he pointed west.

"Your pointing west, sir," said Joe.

"Then west,"

"Thank you, sir. Here, take this gold and pay your medical bill!" said Lance.

"Uh, thanks!"

_"Don't worry, Moe, we'll find you." _thought Lance.

_In the Forest of Darkness_

"What is that ridiculous fungus on your foot, and why does it keep saying 'teddy'?" asked Dark Yuke

"It is a captive, master." said Dark Vampire as he shook his foot,"I think.."

"Oh. In any case you get a cookie for your hard work."

"Goody!"munch munch munch munch gulp!

"Now how shall we deal with him?"

"Up to you boss."

Me: So What do you think, Sean?

Sean:turns on Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Huh? Oh, yeah, great.

Me:Please review!

End of Chapter


	8. The Forest

Me:Are you still playing that game?

Sean:Huh?

Me:I left you here Five days ago!

Sean: looks up from Crystal Chronicles Huh? oh, yeah sure.

Me:Anyhoo. Next Chappie up! please R&R!

Sean:Huh? oh, yeah, Chappie up.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FF**_

**Chapter7 : The Forest**

_At the entrance The Forest of Darkness_

"What is this place Lance?" asked Jan.

"Yeah it's freaky wierd!" said Joe.

"It must be the legendary forest," said Lance.

"What was that?" asked Jan, "I thought I saw something!"

"Be quiet, Jan, I'm trying to think," said Lance.

"I see it too!" said Joe

"Oh, stop it guys! It's probably nothing! Your eyes are just playing tricks on you!" said Lance as he stepped to the front of the forest.

"Then our eyes must be loopy because THE VAMPIRE IS STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" yelled Joe.

"Huh? YIKES!" said Lance as he dodged the Dark Vampire's claws and teeth with a backflip, "What's the deal with attacking people behind their backs?"

"To kill them, of course," said Dark Vampire, "Go ground unit!"

"YAAH!" yelled a small dark object that looked remarkably like Moe.

"Joe look out!" said Lance.

"Yikes!" yelled Joe, "Was that Moe?"

"Oh, is that the little bug's name? Well too late! He's already been renamed Dark Lilty!"

"Thunder!" the team said in unison.

"Whoa! Too bad! I've gotten used to your magic tricks! Now! You there! The woman! What is your name?"

"Jan! You ugly thing!"

"Well then, Jan, say goodbye! Rapid Thunder Spike Shooter!" said Dark Vampire as many spikes made of electricity shot toward Jan!"

"Jan!" said Joe as he fought Dark Lilty.

"EEEEK!" screamed Jan.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Lance.

"Magic Shield!" said Jan. Dink dink dink dink dink dink! went the spikes as they hit the shield.

"FINE! I'll use this! Spike Assault!" said Dark Vampire Blood! Gore! While Lance was able to parry most of them with his sword and shield, some broke his armor at his legs and arms, "HA! Vampire Making Dart!"

"NNNNGH!" grunted Lance as the dart hit his leg, "Light of Vampire Bane!"

"AAAAAAARGH! Retreat, Dark Lilty, retreat!" said D.V.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh..." groaned Lance as he dropped to the ground unconsciously.

"Infection! Hear my words! Come to the wound!" said Jan. Almost instantly a black fluid floated to Jan's hand, "Clear!". The fluid disappeared instantly.

"Is he going to be okay, Jan?"

"I don't know if the infection was strong enough to work instantly. We'll need to watch him constanly. If he wakes up with glowing red eyes stab him with this silver stake through the heart. Like I said We'll just have to wait."

Me:Oooooo! Aaaaaaah! Eeeeeee! How exiting! What did you think, Sean?

Sean:Huh? what? dies on game Darn!

Me:Well, too bad, Sean, holding notepad behind back

Sean:Did you write that in?

Me:Me? No! Why would I do that?

Sean:Because you always pick on me! That's why!

Me:Anyhoo read in next time to find out what happens to Lance! Please review now that you've read!

Sean:Wait, don't close the notepad yet! I'm not done with yo-.

End of Chapter


	9. Regrouping with Breakfast

Me:Snnoooooore

Sean:Hey, wake up!

Me:Snnoooooore

Sean:We have visitors!

Me:Huh? Visitors? Why didn't you say so? Next Chappie! R&R!

**_Disclaimer: why are these things even here?sigh I do not own Final Fantasy_**

**Chapter8 :Regrouping with Breakfast**

_Forest of Darkness_

"You failed! Even with a lackey!" yelled Dark Yuke in a rage.

"I am sorry, Master I shall try to do better," said D.V.

"Grrrrr..." said er.. growled Moe.

_At the camp_

"Joe your shift is up! Ah..." said Jan as she came into Lance's tent.

"Snoooooore" snored Joe.

"Good morning. Um, why does Joe have a silver stake in his hand?" said Lance.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You were hit by a dart. Supposedly it was a vampire making dart."

"Oh... Well I had an old lady cast a spell on me to keep any virus at bay just in case I was hit."

"Oh! Well I made breakfast so for now we will just let Joe stay here and sleep,".

"Let's eat then."

_One hour later_

"Yaaaaaawn Lance? When did you get up?" asked Joe bewilderded.

"About two hours ago. Have a nice sleep?".

"Uh... Yeah."

Me:Ooooooooooh! A slacker!

Joe:Hey!

Sean:Noooooooooo!

Me:What?

Sean: I died on my game! Again!

Me:Oh.. sorry. Well, let's go out for pizza everyone!

Sean:Yaaay!

Lance:Yes, lets!

Jan:Yippeee!

Dark Yuke:Ahright!

Moe:Let's go!

Joe:Cool!

Everybody else:tumble out of closet Let's go!

Me: Please review!

End of Chapter


	10. Getting Supplies

Me:Who wants leftover pizza?

Everybody:Blaaah. Ohhhhh.

Me:Hey! We have visitors! Guys we gotta do this chapter quick! Please R&R!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FF**_

**Chapter 9: Getting Supplies**

_At a near by village..._

"People!" Lance said as he got everybodies attention,"We will destroy the vampires that have been terrorrizing your fair town! But first we need supplies! Our armor and weapons need reforging! And most of all we need a place to stay for the night! If the vampires strike at night come and get us! We have plenty of money if destroying the vampires isn't enough pay!" He announced.

"Yaaaaayyyyy!" Yelled the crowd.

_Later that night..._

"This is the Inn. Normally we require 300 gill, but you heros may stay for 50." said the innkeeper.

"Here is 50 gill. Thank you for the discount." said Lance as he shelled out 50 gill.

"It is the least we can do. Have a nice stay."

_In the Forest of darkness..._

"Go! This time I shall sample their power by going with you!" Said D.Y.,"Come Dark Lilty!"

"GRRRR!" growled Moe.

_At the Village..._

"AAYIIEEEEEEE!" ,and, "AAAAAGGHH!" were the cries that woke the village.

"What is going on?" said Lance as he got up and looked out the window. He saw D.V. biting someone on the neck when he looked. Quickly he slipped on his suit of armor, and ran to wake up the other two. Jan was already up and getting on her armor, but Joe, ummmmmm. Errrr. He was sleeping like a baby! "Joe Wake up get your armor on now!" Lance yelled. The three heros ran outside and drew their weapons. "Errr-Yah!" yelled Lance as he charged and sliced D.V.'s arm.

"Huh?- Ouch!" was the cry he made! Then the two started fighting eachother with such anger!

"Grrrr!" growled Moe as he lunged at Jan.

"Moe, I don't want to do this, but you attacked me first!" said Jan as she started fighting Moe. Now all that was left for for Joe was the big one.

"Prepare to die!" yelled Joe as he ran toward Dark Yuke. Dark Yuke simply enclosed him in an orb,"Lemme out of here, Slime!"

"Let us leave. They are formidable opponents." said D.Y.

"So long chumps!" said D.V.

"Grrrrrr!" growled Moe

"Jooooe!" yelled Lance and Jan in unison.

_To be Continued..._

Me:Thanks for staying with me so long!


	11. Into the Forest

Me:Hello again! it is I! Garfieldfan!

Sean: Yeh. post the next chapter will ya?

Me: Impatient are we? Well... I could zap you from the story.

Sean:NO! Sorry take your time!

Me: Well here it is!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy**_

**Chapter 10 : Into the Forest**

"Here we are to end this madness and free our friends," said Lance.

"Are you sure we can break the curse and defeat that evil yuke?" asked Jan.

"We have to. It's the only way."

"But it will be two against four!"

"I know, but we have to try!" then all of a sudden a huge voice that sounded a lot like Joe's only a bit deeper boomed out from the forest.

"Come in! We have long awaited your arrival!" it said, "If you dare, that is!" realizing that they had no other choice, they decided to go in with their weapons drawn.

_Inside the Forest..._

Lance and Jan spotted the three vampires hanging from branches, "It is about time!" Dark Vampire said.

"Prepare to die!" Joe said. All three swooped down and started to attack madly! It was a fierce battle! Especially since they were only attacking Lance!

"Nnnn! Ah! Uuurrrg! Gah! Uh!" Lance shouted in pain. Then Moe went to attack Jan!

"Stun!" she said as she invoked stun. Moe quit moving! She went to assist Lance, When all of a sudden Joe turned to fight her!

"Heh! Not Bad! But take this!" he said as he ran quickly around to her back, "Hiyaah!" Oh no! he hit her in the head! K.O.! He picked her up to save him the trouble of leaning down! He was going to bite her!

"NOOOOOO!" Lance moved so fast it was as if he teleported! He hit Joe in the jaw with the end of his sword's handle! He flew into Moe, who was still paralyzed, and they collided with a tree! It was just Lance and Dark Vampire. Dark Vampire ran to Jan, picked her up, and then talked to Dark Yuke.

"Master use the magic power within this girl to join those two and I into one being! I surely shall not fail you then!" suddenly a bright light shone and the three vampires were absorbed by it! Six wings came out of the light along with four arms and two legs! That is a really big vampire. As for Jan it seemed that she was teleported to Dark Yuke.

"Holy Light!"

"Arrgh!" it howled with a twist in it's voice. It started toward Lance to attack. Man, it is slow, but it seemed to be getting faster and faster! Maybe it just wasn't used to it's new body. This was going to take awhile...

_To be Continued..._

Me:Suspense!

Sean,Moe, and Joe:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!

Me:What?

The Trio: Where are we supposed to sleep?

Me:Bleah! Vampire breath!

Them:WELL?

Me:Uhhhh... Out on the Lawn?

Them:Fine! But hurry up and change us back!

Me:R&R!

End of Chapter


	12. The vampire fight

Me:Sorry about the overnight sleep you three.

The trio: They turned the spinklers on.

Me: how was I supposed to know?

The trio:We are wet.

Me:Sorry.

The trio:The neighborhood dogs attacked us.

Me:You do know we have company. Right?

The trio:DO WE LOOK LIKE WE CARE! WE ARE WET, TIRED, AND ,NOT TO MENTION, WE NEED ANOTHER PAIR OF PANTS, THANKS TO THE DOGS!

Me:I was wondering why you were naked.

The trio:YEAH WELL NOW YOU KNOW!

Me:In any case, R&R!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any kind of final fantasy!**_

**Chapter 11: The Vampire Fight**

"Where is Jan?" said Lance.

"I could care less!" said the Vampire.

"Moe, Joe, I don't know if you can hear me, or what you have done with Jan, but If you get in my way I shall cut you down to the size of a tooth pick!"

"We would like to see you try little man! We are three times your size! you cannot even hope to defeat us!"

"If that's the way it's gonna be, then I shall destroy you!"

"Bring it on!" The fight was on Lance was swinging his sword like a madman! But because the vampire had four arms, Lance wasn't getting in any hits! "Ha ha ha ha ha! Is that the best you can do?" the vampire said, but his thoughts were doubtful now, _"Could it be he is getting faster?"_ indeed he thought right Lance was accelerating! Lance quickly ran to the vampires back! The blade slid along his back! "Arrgh!" the vampire quickly turned around only to figure out Lance had ran a semicircle and had stabbed him in the back! Lance twisted the blade! "AAARRGH!" the vampire screamed in pain.

"I Thought you said I couldn't beat you. Your power has obviously been decreased by your confidence."

"Well, this is where you DIE!" somehow the vampire disappeared and started to hit Lance around.

"Ung! Agh! AAAGH!" the vampire was serious now! He was beating Lance around! Lance swung his sword all around the place, but he couldn't get in a hit in! "There! Yaah!" the vampire was hit on the knee! shows you just how big it really is! The vampire was visible again! Lance started swinging his sword so fast the vampire couldn't keep up! Blood! Gore! Spatter! The vampire brought his fist along and hit Lance in the side! CRACK it sounded as if a few of Lance's ribs broke! Or maybe it was the tree he went flying through. Or maybe both! Lance hit another tree and slid down it.

"Hah! Puny human! You are no match for me!" he said as he walked over to Lance,"I shall destroy you now!"

"J-Jan... I don't think I can... make it..." Lance wheezed.

"Lance, I have faith in you!" said a voice that sounded like Jan's, "Lance, I'm sorry, I got you into this mess by letting my guard down."

"No! It's not your fault, but mine!" said a voice like Joe's, "I thought I could handle Dark Yuke. But I was wrong! If I had just went to help you, Jan, then we could have all went to defeat Dark Yuke! But my pride got in the way. So, really I'm to blame..."

"No! Your both wrong! I'm to blame! If I hadn't have been sleeping so hard their numbers wouldn't have increased!" said a voice that sounded like Moe's.

"No. You are all wrong it's me. I'm the who should be blamed. If I weren't so stupid as to go on the mryhh collecting trip by myself just to impress my girlfriend this would never had happened..." I don't even have to tell you who that sounded like, "I will tell you how it got started."

Me:To BE Continued! Review!


	13. Sean's Story

Me:Hello, hello hellloooo! Next chappie up! The last one was an interesting one! wasn't it? I hope you have liked it so far because there will be about two more of those kinds of endings!

Trio:Oh boy yipee.

Me:your energetic aren't you. Blood loss maybe?

Trio:ding dong.

Me:oh. Well, Let's see what the audience thinks of you.

Audience:DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!

Me:AW! get out of here!

Audience:Make us!

Me:okay! writes on notepad. Eight-teen wheeler, tank, and airplane apear out of nowhere and are floating in the sky.

Audience:Meep!

Me:Much better! R&R!

Guy from the audience: You stink!

Me:Oh, do I! writes on notepad. the heavy machinery disappears

The guy: GAAAAACK!

Me:well now that he is dead, anyone else want disaprove of me?

The audience:no no no no no.

Me:good!

_**Disclaimer: . Just read!**_

**Chapter 12: Sean's story...**

"It all started when the hero's from last year got struck by lightning and died," Sean's voice said, "I was the only one who had volunteered, but the council said that they would get the other able-bodied men to help me. I got the stupid idea of going alone to improve my status with Karen, my girlfriend. The council and Karen apposed this idea, but I was stupid and brought up the excuse that other villages do it."

"Stop! You are draining my power!" The vampire roared.

"The council said that that was because the single people were strong. I knew that they were right, but I had been training all year. They said, 'Fine! But we shall send out another team so we will not be risking everything.' I knew that it was my first year and they did to. But I didn't listen. I was a fool. Now I will never see Karen again." Sean's voice started to weep,"Karen! I'm sorry! I was stupid and ignorant! Lance! That is your name right? Well, do me a favor! Since vampires favor womens blood over mens, if I'm left to live in my current state I would kill Karen! I could not live with myself if I did that! Please! Kill me! It's the only way!

"You never gave me your name or the location of your village. If I do succeed in this task, I must get extra myrhh for your village and explaine what happened to Karen." Lance managed to wheeze. How he did it we'll never know.

"It is the only one beside the town of Marr's Pass. It is called Tida."

"Okay." Lance wheezed again.

"Stop! You will never defeat me! Give it up! Tida will be wiped out! We shall make sure of that!" the vampire roared.

"Cure..." Lance said as he cast cure. Immeadiatly Lance got up and cast another spell, "Light of Vampire's Bane!"

"Arrrgh!" The vampire yelled, "What is this? I can't move!"  
"Remember this wound you gave me back in Tipa?" Lance asked as he rolled up his sleeve, "Excalibur! Holy Sword!" there was a bright light, and the vampire was no more. Just three heavily injured people. They were Moe, Joe, and Sean.

"L..an..ce. Thank.. you..." Saen said as he coughed up a bit of blood.

"Lance. I don't think I'll be able to go back with you to Tipa." Joe said as his breathing got slower and slower until he totally stopped breathing.

"Hey Lance. What's happenin'? I guess I won't be at the party this time, huh?" Moe wheezed.

"Lance come here." Sean said, "My chalice was cough cough only missing one drop. Funny, eh? If only I hadn't been so brick headed. Good...bye,... Lance"

"Well three down and one to go," Lance said to himself.

_Twenty minutes of walking later..._

"So you finally got here," Dark yuke said.

"Where is Jan?" Lance asked

"Up there." Lance looked up to see Jan on a magical see-through platform. She seemed to be unharmed but she was unconscious. To Lance this was a good sight. She was safe.

"Where is Sean's chalice?"

"Over there on the table."

"Well, if you will kindly-" but lance was cut off because of Dark Yuke taking out his hammer and throwing off his cloak, "Okay if that is the way it is going to be, then I shall draw Ragnarok."

"Oh I'm so scared the legendary dark weapon."

"Here it goes!" Lance sheathed his Excalibur and drew Ragnarok. The dark aura engulfed Lance and his eye's turned blood red and his voice twisted, "Are you ready to die?"

"You should be ready to die!"

Me:Oh badness! could this be the end of Lance?

Sean:So... how did we do on pretending to be dead?

Me:Not now! Is Jan really okay?

Moe:Do we get cookies?

Me:Not now! Read in next time on-

Joe:Do we get cookies now?

Me:NO! You get cookies after anouncements! Vampire Chronicles!

Moe:Now do we get cookies?

Me:Yes.

Moe:I call first cookie!

Joe:BANZAI!

Sean:Is that the cookie door?

Me:No. That is the-

Moe and Joe:Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!

Me:Molten Lava Room. Why?

Sean:Just wondering.


	14. The final battle part one

Me:I'm sorry this took so long. It's just that I have been so busy with spring break ending and all.

Sean:Well, it took me all night, but I finally got back enough blood from unwilling participants!

Me:What have I told you about attacking people during the night?

Sean:thinking Uuuhhhh... that I should do it?

Me: you've got a lot to learn about this world.

Sean: you mean like Dark Yuke should learn that you can't take over the world with... With... what are they called?

Me:Dogs?

Sean:Yeah, those!

Dark Yuke:No! Bite the author!

Me:Heh heh heh. The power of fanfics.

Sean:o.o

Me:Hm?

Sean:Oh! Nothing! Just drinking this glass of good ol'-

Me:Milk?

Sean:NO! Bleah! Good ol' Blood!

Me:0.o

Sean:What?

_**Disclaimer: If you want to know you should look at some other chapters. Read. Now. Before I have to squishel you with an eight-teen wheeler truck. Or do you prefer tanks? Don't forget to review also afterwords.**_

**Chapter 13: The Final Battle. Part one**

When we last left our hero he was fighting Dark Yuke it would be a gruesome battle, he knew that much, "Yah!"

"Is that all you've got? That was weak!" Dark Yuke mocked.

"You go ahead and strike me. You've been parrying this whole time!"

"Alright I will! HiYaah!"

"That was weak as well!"

"You are a strong opponent. If stupid."

"What? Eeerrrrryah!"

"Unnng. You fight a good battle, but there is one little detail you forgot.

"And what would that be?"

"Of course I'm not very good at close combat! I am a Yuke! which means-"

"You are a sorcerer!"

"Exactly you numb-skull! I can bombboard you with spells!"

"This just got a lot tougher."

"Prepare to die! Thunder-hammer!"

"Yikes! Thunder-sword!" Zzzzzzzzzzzzztttt

"Aaargh!"

"No! Please stop, Lance!" said a voice untainted by anything. Both characters looked up to see Jan leaning over the platform.

"Jan..." said lance his eyes returning to normal. The spell of the sword was obviosly wearing off, "Jan don't move! I'll get you down as soon as this is over!"

"Lance look out!"

"Heavy hammer!"

"Huh? AAAAAAAGH!"Lance screamed in pain. This sent Lance flying he hit a tree or two or maybe three. he git a multiple amount on acount of he went straight through some of them! "Huh hu hu hu... Cure..."

"Ohh you want more, do you? Well take this!" Dark Yuke began to swing his hammer just as wildly as Lance did in the previous battle.

"Heh! Nice try but I know that tactic!" Lance said as the effects of the sword took control.

"Oh! I must try better then how 'bout this?" his hammer started to get faster and faster until it hit lance every time!

"Ungh! Ooh! Aaagh! Take this!" Lance said as he caught Dark Yukes hammer!"Hiyaah!"

"AAgh!" he yelled as he went staggering about holding his new wound, "Not bad for starters, but how about this one? Torture Bed!" cuts started to appear on Jan's arms and legs!

"Uuuunnnn! Lance hurry!"

"Jan!" there went the curse from the sword.

"Blizzard!" Dark yuke cast. Instantly ice consumed Lance!

"Aaagh! Jan I don't think I can do it."

"Lance don't give up! that is what you always told me when I was training."

"Go ahead kick the bucket you foe!" said Dark Yuke.

"I... I... have to... do it... but I can't... I came so far..."

_Flash back time!_

"Dad I want to be as strong as you when I grow up!" chirped a young child.

"Lace I hope so. You are the only one who can carry on the good name of our family." said Lance's father

"Ok dad! I'm going to practice with my wooden sword now!"

"Ok you do that."

"When I get back from the field I'm going to be ready to practice magic!"

"Okay, son,"

_Ten minutes later_

"Dad I...!"

"Oh! I did not notice you were here. Well, this saves me the trouble of tracking you down." said a man in a dark cloak.

"What did you do!"

"Killed them, like they did to my parents."

"They would never do anything like that!"

"Hah! Think again kid! They ruthlessly killed my parents! So I repayed the deal! Now my parents can rest knowing that heir son is a great mage."

"I'm going to make you pay! Haaaah"

"Unlikely! Thunder!"

"Aaaaaagh!"

"You will meet your parents now and burn with the house! Fire!"

_Outside the burning house_

"Hey, look it's the Hero's house!" said villager1.

"It's burning! Quick get inside! Save the Hero and his wife and son!" said villager2.

"Look! There's Lance! He's still alive! Save him!"

"What about the Hero and Heroine?"

"Hey, get in here! help save the Hero and Heroine!"

_After the fire..._

"This isn't possible!" said vil.1

"We have to find more heros and fast!"said vil.2

"What about Lance?"said vil.3

"For now, let him stay at Fred's house." said vil.1

"Who, me?" asked Fred.

"No! I'll live by myself!" said Lance.

"That's crazy talk!"said vil.1

"That's insane!"said vil.2

"That's how I live!" said Fred.

"FRED!" yelled everybody.

"No." said the mayor, "If Lance wants to live by himself then let him. He lost his parents today. He needs to be alone for a while when he's ready to practice magic he will come to one of us for help. When he's practicing his swordplay leave him alone. When he grows up-"

"You mean if he grows up. There are monsters out there! it's dangerous! sure our crystal will protect him from the miasma but what will protect him from the monsters? Himself?" said vil.1

"WHEN he grows up he will become the hero of the town. And if he so desieres then he may not become the hero."

"Thank you mayor," said Lance.

_End flash back_

"Father I will not discrace the familys name!" Lance said as he broke out of the ice and drew a scroll from his pocket, "Oh mighty heavans cast light upon this sword. Destroy the evil within it and make it pure."

"Not so fast! Heavy hammer!"

"Ragnarok! you are pure! Light sword!" there was a bright light and the torture spell on Jan was broken. This would be quite a show.

_To Be Continued..._

Me: good bye


	15. The Final battle part 2

Me:Hello!

Sean:Garfieldfan! Garfieldfan! If he can't do it! no one can!

Me:Thank you!

Sean:you owe me a soda.

Me:You have a key to the soda machine!

Sean:I lost it

Me:YOU WHAT!

Sean:Can't you copy me one again?

Me:THIS IS THE ONE-HUNDRED-SIXTY-SEVENTH TIME! 167

Sean:I can't help it! I get mugged by rats!

Me:I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE RODENTS ARE MUGGING YOU

Sean:These aren't your averege every day rats. They're dramatic music plays SEWER RATS!

Rats:Yeah! You gots a problem with that,Bud?

Me:with an evil smirkOh we'll see how scary you are when I'm done with you!

Person who loves rodents:RUN, FRIENDS! RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!

Rats:Yeah thanks Lou!

Me:LEMME HURT THEM! GET OUTTA MY WAY!Writes on notepad

Sean:Uuuuhhh... I hate it when he does this. Here is the next chapter. Please review.

_**Disclaimer:In the distance come 'ere ya little rodents! Sean:He owns squat so please read before he kills you.**_

**Chapter 14: The final battle part 2**

"Advanced torture bed!" Dark Yuke cast.

"Uuunnh! Lance hurry!"Jan screamed.

"Jan!" Lance yelled, "Dark Yuke! what have you done?

"She will die in half an hour. Right now it should feel like needle's are piercing her skin."

"I'll kill you in that short amount of time. You will regret ever killing my parents and hurting Jan."

"Unlikely! You will become my servant! Brain wash beam!" instantly a beam shot toward Lance. It almost hit him! If he hadn't of dogded to the right he would have been toast!

"What a weak shot!"

"Take this! Dark oblideration!" a dark ball engulfed Lance as he ran toward Dark Yuke. Lance came through the Ball with a few cuts at places where there are nerves.

"Eeergh!" He grunted in pain.

"That should have killed you!"

"It will take more than that! Special attack: Lord of the Light!

"What! That acursed attack! No! What? He's getting faster? This can't be! No one has ever mastered that attack in ages!"

"It can be and it is so be purified!"

"Hah! But I can counter it with no problem! Dark shie- what is this! I can't cast a dark spell!"

"You forgot that Lord of the light binds all dark spells for 4 minutes!" Lance closed in and started slicing like a madman! Could this be it!... Ahem! Could this be it! Safe haven music plays No!... Ahem! No! Organ music plays Dark Yuke is blocking like a madman!

_4 minutes later_

"Hah! Not a scratch on me! Organ touch!" Dark yuke began to go through Lance. He was able to feel Inside of Lance! "Oh my! You have very nice organs! Mind if I touch this nerve!"

"AAAAAGH! you pant pant are evil."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Dispel!" The spell broke! But Lance's arm started to gush blood!

"Hah! You see? You can't defeat me!"

"Wanna bet? Illusion sword!" Lance's sword started to appear everywhere! They all shot toward Dark Yuke!

"Special Attack: Illusion hammer!" It was a battle of Illusions! The hammers were aimed at Lance's arm! Dark Yuke was cut all over! Lance's arm was beyond healing!

"Lance! Uuunh! please win!" shouted Jan.

"He will die before your very eyes!" yelled Dark Yuke.

"Oh, yeah! Lord of the Light!"

"Lord of Darkness!" The light was bright, and yet, dark at the same time. When Jan was lowered to the ground she knew that Dark Yuke had no more magic left. She looked around to see what had happened to him. She saw him lying on the ground. Intestine spilled out on the ground, "Mo...ther, Fa...ther I fai...led youuu..." was all Dark Yuke could wheeze. Jan looked for Lance and saw him with his arm and leg bones showing. His skin had been broken all the way to the bone!

"Jan.. come here..."

"Lance! I love you! Please live so we can marry!"

"Jan I want.. you to read... the cursive in... this scroll... I will read the... regular writing.. Oh mighty magic within me... I was not able to marry a woman... In my lifetime..."

"Oh mighty magic within me I wish to marry this man."

"Let us.."

"Let us."

"Be wed." They both said in unison. There was a bright light and Jan felt warm. While at the same timeshe felt a bit cold.

"Jan... good... bye"

"Lance? Lance! Lance, Please! Move! Talk! Do something! Don't leave me! No! Lance!" She said as started to cry.

Me:I can't believ this is the end of Lance!

Rats:We thought you were going to do something to us with your bare hands! You are a weakling! ya can't even hurt a little sewer rat!

Me:Who said anything about hands? writes on notepad

Rats:We feel fine!

Me:Oh you will pay. just wait.

Person who loves rodents:NOOOOOOOOO!

Sean:I hate it when he does this.

Lance:Hey. Little help here?

Me:Oh sorry writes on notepad.

Lance:Thank you. But what about the rats?

Me:I told you just wait and see.

Sean:Bai-Bai!


	16. Epilogue

Me:MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA cough cough

Sean:Uh-oh this is a bad sign. I'm going to hide in the closet.

Rats:Hah! We still feel fine! You're a fake!

Me:3.. 2.. 1..

BANG!

Rats:Help us! We're 3 centimeters tall!

Person who loves rodents: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! It can't be! You can't be short!

Sean:Is it over?

_**Disclaimer: MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! cough cough I do not own FF Sean:see? I told you he owns squat!**_

**Epilogue**

"Mom! I'm hungry!" said a little girl.

"Mommy? I can't sleep." said a todler.

"Zack!" said a woman who was making supper.

"Ma'am?" said a kid who was obviously named Zack.

"Come read a story to you younger brother." said the woman

"Yes ma'am. Come on, Bro." said Zack

"Okay." said the todler.

"Mom. I need help practicing magic." said another little girl.

"Go ask the mayor for help."

"Okay!"

"Supper will be ready in a few more minutes."

"Okay."

_"Is this what you wanted me to do? I guess I'll just have to ask you when I die." _thought the woman.

Me: I know it wasn't much, but if you stick with me then you'll get to see the bloopers for this fanfiction!

Audience:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!

Sean: and he ain't kiddin' folks!

Me:Thank you animangagirl13! What's that? you liked Moe? well say hi Moe

Moe:Ello! why did the chicken cross the road?

Me: I'm planning on making a fanfic that is a parody!

Audience:Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Sean:And he ain't kiddin' folks

Me:Is that all you can say?

Sean:And he ain't kiddin' folks

Me:Stop that!


	17. Bloopers

Me:Gasp-e-gads! You stuck with me! Hurrah!

Sean:Review's for the poor?

Me:Don't you mean alms?

Sean:Sshhh!

Me:Don't shush me!

_**Disclaimer: these bloopers are Mine! Hah! Take that! But I still don't own FF. Sean:Wow. he owns something.**_

**Chapter 15:Bloopers**

_Prologue_

"Hey! Why the heck am I tied to a tree!"

"Because your my... um.. Line?"

beep beep

"I'll nevah serve you! you maniac!"

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! He said maniac!"

Beep beep

_Chapter one_

"Icanseethebbbbbb!"

beep beep

"Icanseethevillake"

beep beep

"Where the heck am I?"

beep beep

_Chapter two_

"Chicken dance!"

"What?"

"Sorry. Vampire!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH! I can't fly! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" BOOM

beep beep

_Chapter four_

"Yahooo!"

"Eh?"

"My rabbit died!"

"I though you loved it."

"I hated it! I was allergic to the durn thing! Mwa ha ha ha!"

"Jan has gone nuts! Bail out!"

beep beep

_Chapter five_

_"Enni minni mini moe I think I'll eat the popaopomus!"_

beep beep

"I'm gonna fall! I'm gonna fall! Sean, don't let go of me!"

"I'm not even hol..ding yo..hou. wheeze wheeze"

beep beep

_Chapter seven_

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!"

"Wow. He's right."

"Of course I am! I am the leader!"  
"Lance has gone Berserk!"

Beep beep

_Chapter Eight_

"Three blind mice. Three blind mice."

"Joe's gone nuts!"

"Quite frankly, we've all gone nuts!"

beep beep

_Chapter Nine_

"What the $&# is going on!"

"AAAGH! Our ears!"

beep beep

_Chapter Twelve_

"It all started when the heros from last year got struck by lightning and died-"

"LIGHTNING! WOO-HOO!

beep BZZZZT! beeeeep

Me: there ya go! this story is complete!

Everybody: Goodbye! see you next time!

Me:See all of us again in: Vampire Chronicles two: Shape shifting vampires and crossing dimensions! We will still be in the same categories! this is Garfieldfan Signing off! Bai-bai!


End file.
